Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse)
Plot Ben is sleeping in his bed when he gets up still snoring and turns on the TV. (Ben): Muuuuuuuuug hot choclate... milk. Sandra walks in and sees Ben talking in his sleep and running around. (Sandra): Ben? (Ben): Pluto, your the best dog a mouse could have! (Sandra, on phone): Hi! Max, I know it's late but I... Ben needs your help. Later at Max's Plumbing Ben as Eatle is picking up everything in sight and throwing it. (Eatle): Your no match for Eatle, Vilgax. (Sandra): He's been like this all night. (Max): Well it is quite easy to say what the problem is. Ben is sleep fighting. (Sandra): How do we make him stop? (Max): Like this. Max pulls out a wrench and zaps Eatle who falls over and reverts. (Ben): OW! (Max): See. (Ben): Why am I here in my pajamas? (Max): You where sleep transforming and fighting. (Ben): No wonder I can't help but think I fought Vilgax recently. The sun begins to rise. (Sandra): Well Ben, I'm going to go back home. (Ben): Bye, Mom. (Max): So, wanna go fishin'? (Ben): Sure. Ben and Max are walking back to Max's Plumbing just as the sun sets. (Ben): That was 2nd biggest cod fish I have ever seen. (Max): Oh for real. That was 7th largested cod fish I've seen. Ben's Supertrix beeps. (Ben): Go ahead, Rook. (Rook, through Supertrix): Ben! *Blasting Noises* We are in need of your Assistance! Gwen, Kevin and I are fighting a multitude of Forever Knights *Exploding noise* at pier 28. Please hurry! (Ben): Gotta go, Grandpa. Ben transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! Astrodactyl flies at the speed of sound to pier 28. Astrodactyl transforms. (Humungousaur, smashing through the wall): Someone call for back up! (Rook): Yes. Do you not remember. Humungousaur punches two Knights in one punch. Kevin absorbs a the ground now in stone form he tackles a knight about to attack Gwen from behind. Gwen fires 3 mana discs at 3 forever knights. Rook shoots two arrows at the remaining knights. (Rook): Victory is ours! (Ben): *Yawns* Well I'm hitting the bed. (Kevin): Yep! I'm pooped. (Rook): Indeed. We all could use some rest should the Forever Knights choose to attack again. (Gwen): Rook's right. We gotta be ready if more knights attack. (Ben): G,night guys. The next day Carl wakes up and walks into Ben's room just see a giant hole in the wall. (Carl): Great. Meanwhile Ben as Big Chill is sitting in the middle of the road. (Big Chill): Arrrrrrr, don't be touching me treasure, Ya scallywag. (Kevin): Ben? (Rook): Ben-Dude? What are you doing in your necrofriggian form? Ben? (Big Chill): Stay back I say stay back! It be mine. (Kevin): You don't have treasure. Big Chill transforms (Rath): I will stop, you priate. Rath transforms. (Big Chill): Oh yeah? Big Chill transforms. (Rath): Yeah! Kevin in metal form punches Rath KOing him. Rath reverts Ben awakes. (Ben): What? Ow! My head. (Kevin): Yeah, sorry about that. (Ben): I was sleep transforming again, wasn't I? (Kevin): Pretty much. Later that night. Ben is sleeping and he gets up and is about to slap down when Gwen jumps through the window. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): Wha! (Gwen): This is getting old. (Ben): Keeping waking me up before I can transform and eventually I'll stop. (Gwen): *Groan* THE END Major Events Eatle makes his Super Omniverse debut. Sandra and Max reappear. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Rook *Kevin *Max *Sandra *Carl Villains *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Eatle (first reappearance) *Astrodactyl (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (x2) *Big Chill (first reappearance) (x2) *Rath (x2) Trivia Rook says "Victory is Ours much like the red ranger says at the end of every battle in Power Rangers: Super Samurai. Category:Episodes